


Like Fine Wine

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still hot, though," Rodney concluded after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to wanted_a_pony for the beta!

John could feel Rodney scrutinizing him from the other side of the bed, but since his husband didn't say anything, John kept reading.

"You look older," Rodney eventually said.

John turned and looked at him over the rim of his glasses, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Rodney added.

One corner of John's mouth tugged up. He knew that Rodney hadn't meant to insult him. If Rodney wanted to insult someone, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Rodney kept peering at him with his blue eyes, as if cataloging all the wrinkles and every gray hair. John tried not to get self-conscious.

"You're still hot, though," Rodney concluded after a while.

"That's good to hear," John said with a smirk. It _was_ good to hear. He didn't doubt Rodney's commitment to him, and their sex life was alive and well, but it was still nice to hear it put into words.

Rodney kept looking at him.

"Thank you?" John guessed.

Rodney gave him a sour look, then his expression turned hopeful. "Don't you want to say something back to me?"

John glanced at Rodney's thinning hair, then his face. He knew that Rodney wasn't going to like it, but he'd _asked_. "I love your hair."

Rodney glared at him.

"I keep telling you, but you never believe me," John said.

"That's because you're always trying to tease me," Rodney said.

"No," John said. At Rodney's look he amended, "Well, maybe a little, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I don't know why, but looking at it, especially when it's wet and you can really see... There's just something about it that...turns me on." He moved closer to Rodney, putting the book aside.

Rodney stared at him. "Really?" he asked, touching his hair.

John nodded eagerly. "It's not the only thing obviously. Your eyes are..." John didn't finish because he couldn't think of anything that _didn't_ sound completely saccharine. "But your hair gets _better_."

"Less is more, huh?" Rodney said, still looking astounded, but it seemed as if he finally believed John.

"In this case, yes," John said. He put a hand on the back of Rodney's neck and gently drew him forward until he could kiss the spot where Rodney's hair had receded furthest.

When Rodney pulled back, he asked, "Are you sure you're not teasing me?"

"I swear it on my own hair," John said.

Rodney snorted. " _Now_ I know you mean it."

"I do," John said softly, stroking Rodney's hair. "You're beautiful." He didn't think he'd meant to say that out loud, but the way Rodney's eyes lit up made it definitely worth it. "And still hot," John added, remembering how Rodney had fished for a return compliment. "For your age," he couldn't help adding with a smirk.

Rodney glared and shoved playfully at John's shoulder before pulling him closer. "Are you still reading?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I could be persuaded to do other things," John said, taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand with his book before turning back to Rodney.

"Persuaded, huh? Maybe I should go get a quick shower and come back out with wet hair," Rodney said.

John growled happily, "Hurry up!"

Rodney frowned but grinned. He probably still didn't completely believe John. He slipped out of bed and John thought about the best way to prove how hot Rodney's hair made him. As he watched Rodney go to the bathroom, he called after him, "And a great ass."

Rodney stopped then pushed his pajama pants down, giving John a nice view of his naked butt.

"You know what," John said, pushing back the cover and sliding out of bed as well. "I'm just going to join you."

Rodney only looked over his shoulder with an inviting grin. John gladly accepted the offer and followed him.


End file.
